lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/TV Spirits
Custom Spirits for SSBU, incorporating numerous television-based properties. If you ever want to mod the game, you may want to consider adding these in. A Series of Unfortunate Events *'Count Olaf - Ace' **Character: King K. Rool, Alt 6. **Stage: Unova Pokémon League BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by two Zeldas (both Alt 6), Incineroar (Alt 3), Wolf (Alt 7) and Richter (Alt 8). The stage is covered by poisonous fog. **Spirit Statistics: Increases resistance to fog. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: Look Away - A Series of Unfortunate Events *'Madame Lulu - Novice' **Character: Zelda, Alt 7. **Stage: Luigi's Mansion. **Battle Statistics: The stage is covered by fog. **Spirit Statistics: Increases shield strength. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) - Sonic Mania Doctor Who *'Dalek - Advanced' **Character: R.O.B., Alt 3. **Stage: Fourside. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. Opponent's energy-based attacks are strengthened. **Spirit Statistics: Increases strength when fighting Assist Trophies. Support. Attack-type. **Music: I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who *'Davros - Legend' **Character: Bowser Jr., Alt 6. **Stage: Norfair Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has increases knockback resistance. Opponent starts off with a Ray Gun. **Spirit Statistics: Increases strength of energy-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who *'The Doctor - Ace' **Character: Dr. Mario, Alt 3. **Stage: Lylat Cruise. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers dodging. The screen flips upside down. **Spirit Statistics: Applies immunity to the screen flipping upside down. Primary. Shield-type. **Music: Doctor Who - Doctor Who *'Weeping Angel - Ace' **Character: Metal Pit, Alt 7. **Stage: Dracula's Castle, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers not to move. The opponent can deal critical hits. **Spirit Statistics: Makes you start off as metal. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Luigi's Mansion Series Medley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gravity Falls *'Bill Cipher - Legend' **Character: Giant Rosalina & Luma, Alt 3. **Stage: Find Mii Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent constantly breathes fire. The floor is poisonous. Bob-Ombs rain down every now and then. **Spirit Statistics: Increases stamina in Stamina Battles. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Looping Steps - Super Mario 64 *'Dipper Pines - Advanced' **Character: Ness, Alt 5. **Stage: Jungle Japes BF. **Battle Statistics: Super Mushrooms and Poison Mushrooms spawn. Opponent prefers to dodge. **Spirit Statistics: Increases defence. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Gravity Falls Main Title Theme - Gravity Falls *'Mabel Pines - Advanced' **Character: Peach, Alt 3. **Stage: Magicant BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Swirlix. **Spirit Statistics: Increases the strength of grab attacks. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Goat and A Pig - Gravity Falls Steven Universe *'Amethyst - Advanced' **Character: Simon, Alt 6. **Stage: Temple. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using grabs. The opponent is assisted by Sonic (Alt 8), who prefers using Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases weapon-based attacks. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Stronger Than You - Steven Universe *'Garnet - Ace' **Character: Ken, Alt 8. **Stage: Temple. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has increases strength. The opponent is hard to launch. **Spirit Statistics: Increases hand and arm attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Stronger Than You - Steven Universe *'Pearl - Advanced' **Character: Wii Fit Trainer, Alt 3. **Stage: Temple. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Killing Edge. Opponent starts off with a Bunny Hood. **Spirit Statistics: Increases weapon-based attacks. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Do It For Him - Steven Universe *'Steven Universe - Advanced' **Character: Villager, Alt 1. **Stage: Temple. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Back Shield. The gravity is low. **Spirit Statistics: Increases jump height. Support. Shield-type. **Music: We Are The Crystal Gems - Steven Universe Stranger Things *'Mind Flayer - Legend' **Character: Giant Ridley, Alt 3. **Stage: Reset Bomb Forest (during the part where the stage was corrupted by the Reset Bomb). **Battle Statistics: Stamina Battle, opponent has 300%. Opponent prefers not to move. **Spirit Statistics: Applies heavyweight effect. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Stranger Things - Stranger Things Wacky Races * Dick Dastardly - Ace (made by Trigger Happy the Gremlin) ** Character: Luigi, Alt 6. ** Stage: Figure-8 Circuit. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Duck Hunt (Alt 6). ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases run speed. Primary. Neutral-type. ** Music: We Are Number One - LazyTown Fan-made! Here, you can add your own custom Spirits. If they're good enough, I might just put them on the actual page. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Custom Spirits Category:Shade's Custom Spirits